Romeo And Juliet Are Fools
by Victoriblush
Summary: If this is awful I will change it. I've been told I write better with 1 beer in my system. It however is way to early in the day for one and I typically try no more than one a week and I save that for the weekend. It is neither nighttime nor a weekend so hang in there with me. This purely her thought in the style of a typical teenager so yes there will be over thinking and rambling
1. Chapter 1

If this is awful I will change it. I've been told I write better with 1 beer in my system. It however is way to early in the day for one and I typically try no more than one a week and I save that for the weekend. It is neither nighttime nor a weekend so hang in there with me. This purely her thought in the style of a typical teenager so yes there will be over thinking and rambling.

It made me wonder if the world had something against me. I mean every guy I'd ever trusted or been with had cheated on me or played me like I was just a game to them. Drew, dear gosh Drew thought he was just a stupid rebound. I had honestly been under the impression he was smarter than that. How can anyone really believe that I would dump the guy who meant everything to me for a rebound. I mean we work together, were together a lot so I developed real feelings for him. The kind of feelings I would have had even if Eli had still gone to school with me. Now because of this I'm sitting on stupid bench realising that yeah it wasn't cool to dump the love of my life over a phone but if he would have ever answered his phone or shown up ever I wouldn't have had to go that low. It's funny how only after I tell him were done he can finally find time to come see me. All guys are the freaken same about that. They get too damn fucking comfortable and think they can blow you off till they feel like it.

He never used to be that way but when he went to college he turned into someone I don't know. It's as if people get big head when they go to college and think that they are completely different because they have no one to account to. People don't change in a summer or a year they just think they have to once they go away. Like going away makes you different, really they are just wanting an adventure and to not feel like that beat down kid anymore. They feel like they have to change when really after college is done they'll go back to the same person they always were realizing they never changed.

Why do people talk about highschool more than college when it comes to love and life and college only when it comes to phases and parties? I mean how many times have I heard my mom say back in highschool how she was in love with this one guy and she'll never forget him and how she was on student council and how she missed those days. However when I've been confused about who I am she says I went through this phase in college where I would drink and party all the time but that wasn't me. Just a phase and then I left college and went back to normal. So in other words when you get old you wish you could go back to highschool and after college you went back to normal as if you were yourself before that point. I know I'm rambling.

I just realize that even though I knew our story had been done when I finally said the words to his face I felt like I didn't mean it. I feel like running after him now that he's gone. He'll be at his parents for just tonight and leave tomorrow and I am resisting the urge to go there. I keep wondering that If I try hard enough could I if even for just one night remind him who he really is and will be again. His words keep echoing in my head. "I don't want our story to end this way". I didn't either though, in fact I had trouble accepting it could end at all.

Then there was Drew, stupid beautiful Drew who thought I'd given up all I'd truly ever known for a rebound. If it wasn't for him I'd have probably continued to put up with Elis crud just because I would have forgotten what someone really being there felt like. He had also made me forget all I've been through with Eli and how we'd been there for each other through rough stages when we weren't ourselves. How he'd never given up on me. I was mad at Drew just because it hurt me to leave Eli and how I'd acted that he thought he was a rebound. He couldn't expect me not to react and not to feel this way and to be instantly over him. I am not the same a his Exs and he knew that. When I jump in I jump in all they way. It's like that Demi Lovato song lightweight. I easily fall and I'm easy to break. I give everything without thinking without question. So did Eli though.

He would always make one thing his priority and think of nothing else. Forever that was me and now I got sick of the fact that I wasn't it anymore. I didn't want to be anybodys second choice where they had to make time for me and sometimes didn't even feel like making time for me. If I didn't come first anymore did I really want to be anything to them at all. I shouldn't go to either of them. Drew didn't now the true me at all it turns out and Eli was probably already over it.


	2. Chapter 2

Elis' P.O.V.

This has to be a dream. Had I really not paid attention to her so much that she let me go. I am such an idiot, if I could turn back time I'd do it all over again and be there. How is it that when a film goes wrong or I lose a position on a set I can get over it and I feel like i'll never get over her. I can't act like we never met like we had never happened or how I felt for her. How I do feel for her. I'd let some guy come in and take my place and the signs had been all there and it's because he would show up when I wouldn't. I had done so much to her recently and she'd stayed and I took it all for granted like she'd always be there. I'd forgotten she never had to be. I'm lieing here on my old bed thinking how I should let her go and surrender and be with him, but I don't want to. I can't but now there's nothing I can do. I didn't know life without her and I didn't want to. So I'd be some big film maker but none of that mattered without her. What's having everything without the only person worth sharing it with. The only person who knows me inside and out and whenever I need her she'd never let me down. That's all id done to her lately. Who was I anymore because I didn't want to be this guy anymore and being home made me see that. There's something that brings you down to earth by being home. All these new people wouldn't have stayed through half the things she had and even when we weren't together I knew all I had to do was call and she'd go through hell and back to help. I can remember the first time I met her. I'd already seen her but I had tried to act all cool and sexy in front of her. She'd seen right through me and despised me for being fake. I had let that wonderful person just walk away. I had let a known player take my place. She's my story and I should have been the one with her all those times not him.

I had lost it all…

Claires' P.O.V.

I had stopped at this dinky diner not far from Elis house. I plugged my phone in because after what happened to Ali I always kept it in my purse incase something happened to someone I loved and they needed me. I didn't know why I was being so stupid. He didn't want to see me I was sure but I just wanted to say goodbye the right way. To see his face without telling him I was scared and regretted every word. es I had fallen for Drew but if he really couldn't see how I felt then he didn't deserve to. He'd probably just play me like he did everyone else anyway and I had convinced myself he was better than Eli that Eli didn't care. Eli probably didn't care, he probably got home and realized he was glad to be rid of me. I had given him so many chances though. I felt like I'd done enough. Being with Drew had felt nice and was so much less drama but would it even last. Even if it had it would have ended up the same way this did. It would have had drama eventually and lost its nice feeling. It had always been such a whirlwind with Eli so many ups and downs. It had also had passion and I missed that fire it held. I had mistaken desire for something else with Drew. I realized now though I could only have so much pain and love and sparks with one person a little to late. It wasn't fixable If I had stayed it would have gone back exactly the same way in a few weeks I'm sure. I looked down at my phone to see texts from Eli. I mean it would have wouldn't it? Or had I just made a huge mistake…

Drews' P.O.V.

I had been convinced when Clare said she was done with him that they were over. I mean how could she not fall for me. I mean look at me. Then he'd shown up and I'd known I already won. It was when she said it though I saw pain in her. She still fucking loved him. She was supposed to be over him! I had been there through everything when he hadn't! He wasn't better then me so why did it hurt her. I just don't get it. I was outside drinking with some of the guys. I wasn't going to but I wasn't about to feel bad when I was just another chicks rebound. I'd have a line of girls tomorrow, just you watch. I felt so good right now after about my 6th drink. I would show miss vice president just what she was missing. I saw a girl walk past me. I didn't know her she must be from another school. She flashed a smile at me and I knew exactly what I was going to do. I walked over to her and sweet talked her a little. She didn't mind the liquor on my breath like Clare would the prude. The next thing I know I was in the woods pining the small brunette to the tree kissing down her neck and pulling her hair as she clawed down my back. She was so hot in that tight little dress. I would show her and Clare what a real man was.

Authors note: Yes, yes for those who like Drew I know I know! Lets be honest though that is Drew for you. He always fucks things up. I wanted to write true to the character. Sorry. :)


	3. So sorry!

Hello everyone. I am so sorry I haven't written since December. I caught the flu twice and have been dealing with a lot of family issues. I'm going to try to write this week and have something new up. Please have patience! Much love!


End file.
